Office hours
by Marry-black
Summary: [AU office] Dean Winchester est comme qui dirait marié à son boulot. L'avantage, c'est qu'il a un assistant personnel à peu près aussi dédié au boulot que lui. Et près à le détendre quand il faut.
1. Chapter 1

Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire ce truc, mais sans doute, l'idée de Dean en costar cravate et totalement soumis me plaisait.

Sont pas à moi

* * *

Kevin Tran, stagiaire, marchait le plus vite possible sans courir dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas de ces stagiaires à qui on ne faisait faire que le café et les photocopies, néanmoins il savait que si le patron recevait son latte tiède, il allait se prendre une soufflante. Quatre minutes trente-huit après être sorti du Starbucks il arrivait au dernier étage, au bout du couloir à gauche, dans le lobby où trônait le bureau de l'assistant personnel du patron. D'un des deux, du moins. Au bout du couloir à droite se trouvait le second lobby avec le bureau en tout point identique de l'assistante personnelle de Sam Winchester.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé un latte vanille à Kevin ce matin. C'était son frère, la moitié de l'équipe de direction de Winchester inc., les fils du patron historique et créateur de ce qui était à la base une petite entreprise d'articles de chasse. Nom prédestiné pour un type qui vendait des fusils, et qui dut lui porter chance, à voir le petit empire que les fils Winchester avaient récupéré à la mort de leur père quelques années plus tôt. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu des employés plus anciens, ils avaient pas mal gagné au change… John Winchester avait été un tyran et sa considération pour ses employés s'arrêtait au moment où ils ne rapportaient pas assez à son goût.

Parfois, dans les mauvais moments, quand Mr Winchester s'énervait, qu'il renversait tout le contenu d'un bureau par terre, qu'il donnait des coups dans les murs ou qu'il criait tellement fort que la moitié de l'immeuble l'entendait, Kevin se demandait comment son père pouvait être pire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, quand il lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos, quand il l'appelait par son prénom, parce qu'il s'en souvenait, quand il draguait lourdement toutes ses collègues féminines. Sans doute que leur père n'avait pas cette sympathie naturelle, cette façon de s'inquiéter de chacun de leurs employés, caché derrière une façade de férocité pour l'un, de méthode pour l'autre.

Kevin s'arrêta devant le bureau, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. L'assistant n'était pas là, il n'allait pas entrer dans le bureau de Mr Winchester sans y être invité, et s'il attendait trop longtemps, le café allait être tiède.

"Mr Tran"

Kevin manqua faire un bond de quatre mètres quand la voix résonna à deux centimètres de son oreille. Heureusement il ne sursauta que légèrement et le café ne finit pas par terre. Il en aurait entendu les échos pendant des semaines. L'assistant de Mr Winchester était là, toujours aussi stoïque, juste… là. Il avait cette propension à arriver subitement et faire comme si il avait toujours été là. Kevin se demandait par moment s'il ne se téléportait pas. Il regardait trop de SF…

L'homme aux yeux bleus et à l'oreillette Bluetooth dont Kevin ne se souvenait jamais le prénom tendit la main pour récupérer le gobelet de carton et lui lança un micro sourire avec un hochement de tête, une demi seconde avant qu'une voix résonne de derrière la porte.

"Cas! Il arrive ce café?"

Kevin hocha la tête en direction du brun toujours silencieux et fila vers l'ascenseur. La voix du bureau n'avait pas l'air très contente, et le stagiaire ne voulait pas être là quand il allait exploser sur un sujet où un autre. Par moment, il plaignait son assistant personnel, qui devait sûrement subir dix fois plus de crises que tout le monde, qui devait être parfait, en toute circonstance, et obéir à ses moindres demandes les plus farfelues soient-elles.

**XxX**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la lune brillait devant lui, derrière la baie vitrée qui prenait tout le bureau. Dean tirait doucement sur sa cravate alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Personne d'autre n'osait, de toute façon, pas sans être annoncé. Ses épaules retombèrent un peu. La journée était finie, il pouvait se détendre, ou du moins tenter. Son col et sa cravate le serraient trop, sa chemise le gênait…

"C'est bon, tout le monde est rentré?"

"Depuis un moment oui."

L'oreillette atterri sur le bureau, signe que la journée était officiellement finie. Dean retira alors totalement sa cravate, et ouvrit ses deux premiers boutons de chemise pour faire face à son secrétaire. Castiel avait fait de même, et lui souriait en apercevant un morceau de cuir sombre apparaitre sur son cou enfin débarrassé de sa cravate. Dean ravala difficilement sa salive devant ses yeux bleus tellement brillants et continua de déboutonner sa chemise pour totalement dévoiler le collier de cuir qu'il lui avait fait porter, qu'il avait gardé toute la journée.

Il avait passé la journée à donner des ordres, à gérer tous leurs problèmes avec son petit frère, il avait fait de l'œil à ses employées, il avait été le patron parfait que tout le monde croyait avoir. Et tout ce temps il avait senti le cuir serré autour de son cou, il avait senti son regard dans son dos. Cas avait été l'assistant parfait qu'il avait toujours été, personne ne se douterait jamais de ce qui se passait une fois que les portes étaient fermées. Mais Dean lui savait, et cette sensation lui avait donné chaud, trop chaud, toute la journée. Il avait tenté de capter son regard, une fois ou deux, quand il était sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, mais Cas était resté si professionnel qu'il avait eu peur qu'il ne le laisse en plan une fois les bureaux fermés. Mais non, il était bien là, et son demi-sourire, son air si sûr de lui en disaient long.

Pour une fois, pendant ces moments trop courts il n'avait pas à être le patron, il ne devait pas gérer, juste se laisser faire, obéir. Obéir quand il lui faisait signe d'approcher, quand il lui ordonnait de retirer cette chemise, quand son doigt se glissait dans l'anneau du collier et le faisait tomber à genoux sur la moquette de son bureau. Sa bouche était déjà entrouverte, son souffle haletant et son pantalon de costume était une taille trop serré mais il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de lever les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était plus lui le patron, il ne donnait plus les ordres. La main de l'autre homme s'était posée dans sa nuque, presque tendrement, ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux courts.

"Tu l'as mérité?"

Un nouveau sourire en coin alors que Dean hochait vigoureusement la tête. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait porté le collier toute la journée, il ne s'était même pas touché depuis la dernière fois, malgré l'envie qui le rongeait. Le brun souffla un petit rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme on flatte un chien bien obéissant, avant de hocher une fois la tête vers lui et presser sa nuque vers lui. Les gestes de Dean étaient fébriles alors qu'il lui déboutonnait en vitesse le pantalon et se laissait tirer au plus près de lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de faire descendre son sous-vêtement pour commencer à le lécher avec enthousiasme. L'autre homme poussa un soupir satisfait en se sentant durcir sous les coups de langue empressés de son Directeur. Il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard vert assombri de Dean et tira du pouce sur l'élastique de son boxer et appuya une nouvelle fois sur la nuque de son patron pour s'enfoncer sans ménagement entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement ravi de Dean vibra contre lui et il échappa un grognement de satisfaction. Il referma la main sur une poignée de cheveux clairs et imprima un mouvement rapide qui força l'autre homme à s'accrocher à hanches.

"Bon chien…"


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, parce que le premier chapitre n'était pas assez porn, visiblement. Et qu'il manquait singulièrement d'un troisième larron. Ce n'est pas la suite directe mais il se situe dans le même univers, du coup je les ai mis à la suite.

* * *

La main de Dean allait et venait tranquillement entre ses cuisses, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur où un soit disant travailleur de chantier se faisait sauvagement prendre par son soit disant patron contre un échafaudage. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter de sa pause déjeuner, il n'allait pas se gêner. La semaine était atrocement calme, la moitié de l'effectif était en stage de team-building dans le Vermont avec Sam, et son prochain rendez-vous n'était pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Les deux seuls âmes de cet étage étaient lui et Castiel, de l'autre côté de la porte, et à l'autre bout de son oreillette.

"Putain Cas', vient…"

"Non. Pour l'instant tu prends ton pied, tout seul, et tu me raconte. Ce soir, si tu es sage, on verra."

Juste à cette promesse murmurée à son oreille, Dean laissa échapper un couinement et accéléra un rien le mouvement de sa main. Les types sur l'écran n'étaient plus là, il n'y avait plus que son assistant qui le besognait sauvagement contre sa baie vitrée, face à la nuit étoilée. Il savait déjà comment ça se passerait, comment il le plaquerait contre la fenêtre, l'embrasserait avec force avant de le retourner face à la vitre. Il sentait presque déjà sa chaleur contre lui, sa main crispée dans ses cheveux, l'autre agrippée à sa taille, et ce mélange parfait de douleur et de plaisir quand il le prendrait.

Il tentait de conserver un brin de lucidité, de raconter à Cas ce qu'il faisait, d'être un bon garçon, mais l'idée même était suffisante pour le faire basculer. Il jeta un œil à la gigantesque baie vitrée, de l'autre côté du bureau, juste pour imaginer un peu plus, et faillit faire un bond sur son fauteuil en se penchant en avant pour dissimuler son pantalon ouvert et son sexe tendu.

"Putain de merde!"

"Dean?"

Là, juste de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, sur une petite nacelle, le laveur de vitres faisait son boulot, en sifflant, visiblement.

"Le laveur de carreaux… on reprend dans cinq minutes."

Dean s'était tourné de manière à donner le dos à la vitre, et avait rapidement repassé son écran sur un tableau comptable du mois dernier. Il entendait toujours les grognements des deux types de son film, et il était toujours dur comme du bois, mais au moins, le gars n'avait apparemment rien vu. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil dans le reflet de son écran. Massif, aux cheveux ras et aux yeux au moins aussi bleus que ceux de Cas', il nettoyait rapidement et efficacement les immenses vitres, en t-shirt et bleu de travail. Il rappelait à Dean ces faux charpentiers qu'il entendait grogner et ahaner dans ses haut-parleurs.

"Non, continue, maintenant."

La voix l'avait presque fait sursauter, perdu qu'il était dans l'admiration des biceps de l'autre homme. Cas était toujours de l'autre côté de la porte, et, à entendre sa voix, n'avait pas fini de leur petit jeu.

'Cas', il est juste de l'autre côté de la vitre…"

"Continue."

Pas compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Et pourtant, Dean en était-il capable? Ce type venait faire ses fenêtres toutes les semaines, et il n'avait pas l'air du genre à aimer voir son patron se caresser pendant qu'il fait son boulot. Dean n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de se faire agresser dans une allée, mais si un type décidait de l'emmerder pour ça? Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire et le jeu cessait. Un seul mot, et Cas comprendrait, il viendrait le voir, l'embrasserait, sans doute, comme souvent quand il allait trop loin, s'excuserait un peu trop pour la fierté de Dean, viendrait sous son bureau et blaguerait que c'était ce que font les assistants normaux.

Mais en avait-il seulement envie? Voulait-il voir leur jeu s'arrêter?

"Allez, Dean, touche-toi, fait lui voir."

Sa voix était si grave, Dean savait qu'il avait aussi une main dans sa poche. Cas avait beau être le roi du self control, Dean savait à sa voix quand il était un peu trop excité. C'était lui qui faisait ça, lui qui l'excitait comme ça. Cette idée suffit à faire tomber les quelques barrières qui lui restaient. Si le mec n'aimait pas son petit show, ils trouveraient un autre laveur de carreaux, et puis voilà.

Il prit une inspiration hachée et remit son film en plein écran, juste dans le champ de vision de son futur voyeur. Il tourna un peu son fauteuil et s'étendit légèrement en arrière pour reprendre ses va et viens. Un petit soupir de bien-être passa les lèvres alors qu'il pensait à Cas qui l'écoutait depuis son bureau, et ce gars qui pouvait le voir de l'autre côté de sa baie vitrée. Il était de profil, le laveur de carreau n'avait qu'à lever les yeux de sa fenêtre pour le voir, ou pour voir son film sur le grand écran.

Il n'osait pas encore regarder directement vers lui, mais le reflet dans l'écran lui permettait de l'observer discrètement. Il passait toujours rapidement la raclette sur la vitre en sifflotant. Et puis subitement, il s'était arrêté, les yeux ronds. Dean eut un long frisson, c'était le moment de vérité, soit ce midi devenait encore plus intéressant, soit il venait de perdre son laveur de carreaux. Sa main s'activait toujours entre ses cuisses, et il s'était encore un peu plus appuyé en arrière pour que son spectateur voie mieux. Dans l'autre bureau, il entendait son assistant respirer un rien plus fort, plus vite.

"Il t'as vu?"

"…on dirait"

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait l'autre gars se rapprocher de la fenêtre, ouvrir et fermer la bouche une ou deux fois, et, de manière assez inutile, jeter un œil à droite et à gauche. A part des oiseaux, il n'y avait pas grand monde autour d'eux. Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du directeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Cas' avait fait ses petites recherches sur leur sous-traitant avant d'organiser leur petite séance à cette heure précise. Il était trop méticuleux pour passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça. Un autre regard autour de lui et l'autre homme avait une main sur son entrejambe, se massant fermement au travers du bleu de travail.

"Cas… tu savais que ça lui plairait?"

Pas de réponse, juste une respiration sourde qui lui donnait le frisson. Ajoutée aux yeux immensément bleus de l'autre gars qui se caressait avec lui, Dean était sur le point de perdre la tête.

"Montre lui que c'est pour lui… approche toi."

Un nouveau frisson le parcouru mais il n'osait plus désobéir, l'envie était trop forte. Il retourna totalement son fauteuil pour faire face à l'autre homme, s'offrir à son regard avide. Il lui lança un sourire presque carnassier en ouvrant son propre bleu de travail et se mettre à se caresser vite et fort, les yeux rivés sur Dean, sa main, son sexe.

"Tu as envie de lui? Tu as envie de sa queue?"

Dean rougit à la question, évidemment qu'il en crevait d'envie, il se l'était imaginé depuis que l'homme était apparu à sa fenêtre. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, et il voulait que son amant le regarde prendre son pied.

"…oui."

Il s'était levé, pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, pouvoir détailler son corps, son poing qui s'agitait sur son membre dur malgré le vent frais qui devait souffler à cette altitude.

"Montre-lui."

Dean ravala difficilement sa salive mais n'hésita pas une seconde avant de porter deux doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer et les mouiller avec avidité. En face, le sourire de l'autre homme s'était étendu, et ses lèvres bougeaient, sans doute pour murmurer des encouragements au directeur qui avait fait totalement tomber son pantalon et boxer pour s'installer sur le rebord du bureau. Un de ses doigts humides se glissa entre ses fesses, caressa un instant avant de s'insinuer au plus profond de lui. Un soupir de plaisir résonna dans le bureau vide, et quelques va et viens plus tard, le second doigt rejoint son compagnon. Il se sentait gêné, honteux, et terriblement excité. Les yeux du gars en face, ce gars qu'il ne connaissait pas dix minutes avant, étaient en train de le bouffer, et l'envie entre eux était presque palpable.

Il entendit à peine le déclic dans son oreillette quand Castiel déconnecta leur conversation. En face, à peine une seconde plus tard, une grimace agacée vint ternir le visage du travailleur alors qu'il fouillait dans une poche pour attraper son téléphone. Dean pouvait presque lire sur ses lèvres, et devinait parfaitement la teneur de la conversation.

_Ça peut pas attendre? Je suis en plein boulot. _

La grimace se changea en une expression légèrement inquiète, et la main qui s'agitait toujours sur son sexe s'arrêta un instant. Connaissant son assistant, il lui avait dit quelque chose comme, _Vous êtes en train de vous masturber en compagnie de Mr Winchester, vous n'avez pas nettoyé une vitre depuis une dizaine de minutes, je crois que je peux vous prendre une seconde de votre temps_. Petit à petit, le sourire revint dans les yeux bleus, alors que Cas devait lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Quelques hochements de tête alors que Cas devait lui expliquer comment arriver jusqu'à son bureau, et l'autre homme finit par raccrocher, se rhabiller un minimum et appuyer sur le bouton de descente de sa petite nacelle, avec un dernier clin d'œil pour Dean qui n'avait pas arrêté ses va-et-vient.

L'oreillette fut jetée sur le bureau et il jeta son pantalon de côté alors que Cas entrait enfin dans le bureau. L'assistant avait les yeux brillants, la respiration sourde, et un chapiteau de cirque déformait son pantalon. Il prit une seconde pour observer son patron, en veste et cravate et sans pantalon ni sous-vêtement, avant de parcourir la pièce en trois pas et lui attraper fermement la nuque pour l'embrasser violemment. Dean répondit avidement, en se serrant le plus possible contre son amant, frottant son membre dur à lui en faire mal contre la toile de son pantalon.

Son assistant personnel tira sur son nœud de cravate, défit deux boutons de chemise pour laisser une marque rouge dans son cou alors que deux de ses doigts venaient le préparer à ce qui venait. Quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit une dernière fois, sur la carrure massive de l'autre homme, trois des doigts de Castiel étaient en lui et il s'accrochait au dos du brun comme à la vie même. Cas' s'éloigna après un dernier baiser sur sa mâchoire, le laissant pantelant contre le bureau, face au nouveau venu. L'homme le détailla des pieds à la tête, se passant un bout de langue distrait sur les lèvres, et sourit à Cas qui lui glissa un tube de lubrifiant dans les mains avant de retourner s'installer dans le fauteuil, aux premières loges. Le laveur de vitres s'approcha en dévoilant ses dents et se serra contre Dean, empoignant sa hanche d'une main calleuse. Le bleu de travail était rêche, froid, mais Dean ondulait déjà des hanches contre lui, glissait les mains sous son t-shirt humide de sueur. L'autre homme lâcha sa hanche pour attraper une poignée de ses cheveux et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Bleus. Trop bleus. Un sourire amusé, presque carnassier étira ses lèvres et il murmura, la voix lourde d'un accent cajun :

"Le prénom c'est Benny, si tu veux savoir quoi gueuler."

Dean ravala difficilement sa salive et hocha doucement la tête. Le cajun lui tapota la joue en murmurant

"Bon garçon."

Avant de le retourner contre son bureau. Un pot à crayons atterri par terre, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Le bleu de travail tomba lui aussi au sol alors que Benny caressait presque tendrement le fessier constellé de tâche de rousseur du directeur qui frissonnait par anticipation. Le déclic du capuchon du lubrifiant résonna dans la pièce où tout le monde retenait son souffle, et le cajun s'en enduit rapidement avant de jeter le tube. Il tourna la tête une seconde vers Castiel qui observait toujours en se caressant paresseusement à travers le pantalon, assis près d'eux, et attendit son approbation silencieuse pour se glisser en lui, doucement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce son bassin cogne contre les fesses de l'autre homme. Dean étouffa un cri dans son bras, mais déjà, instinctivement presque, il se campait un peu plus sur ses pieds, poussait vers le membre qui l'envahissait, suppliant silencieusement un pilonnage en règles.

"J'étais attendu on dirait, c'est bien…"

La voix grave du cajun vibrait contre la peau de Dean, et il n'eut pas le temps de penser quoique ce soit qu'une claque sonore sur ses fesses lui arracha un cri. Il ne prit pas le temps de l'habituer, il n'était pas tendre, ni doux, et c'était ce que Dean voulait. Il voulait avoir les marques bleutés de ses doigts sur ses hanches, il voulait voir se dessiner l'empreinte de sa main sur sa fesse, il voulait le sentir en lui le lendemain. Il voulait être utilisé, baisé, et le cajun n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire autrement. Ses coups de reins étaient rapides, puissants, et il le plaquait fermement sur le bureau. Le seul mouvement que pouvait s'autoriser Dean, à part serrer les poings sur un relevé de compte qui trainait sur son bureau, c'était tourner la tête et regarder Cas.

Cas qui le regardait, ses yeux trop bleus une teinte plus sombre. Il avait enfin ouvert son impeccable pantalon pour se caresser au rythme qu'avait imposé Benny, étalé sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Dean, le regardaient se faire besogner sur son bureau, se faire prendre par une bête sauvage, et il aimait ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il s'était mis à crier, mais chaque fois qu'il sentait Benny au plus profond de lui, il voyait Cas' perdre un peu plus la raison, et c'était encore meilleur.

Les mains de Benny avaient quitté ses hanches pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, il était presque totalement allongé sur lui et venait de mordre à la jointure de son cou et son épaule, provoquant un nouveau cri. Il haletait, grognait et marmonnait à son oreille, parfois des choses en français que Dean ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il n'était plus très loin. Les coups de reins s'étaient faits plus frénétiques, moins contrôlés, et dans un cri il s'enfonça au plus profond et Dean sentit sa chaleur se répandre en lui.

Pendant un instant, le poids sur lui fit l'effet d'un sac de sable, le temps que Benny reprenne son souffle et se retire en donnant une petite tape sur sa fesse, comme on flatterait un chien obéissant. L'absence fit presque gémir Dean, toujours aussi dur, toujours en manque. Ses jambes tremblaient et il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour se redresser tout de suite. Il ne put de toute façon pas, puisqu'une paire de mains moins rugueuses s'étaient glissée sur son dos, caressant ses flancs, et à nouveau on était en lui, et il gémissait de plaisir alors que Cas' lui faisait directement voir des étoiles. Il savait toujours comment le prendre, savait le faire jouir en quelques instants. Quelques coups de reins à peine et trois jets couleur de nacre venaient éclabousser le bois verni de son gigantesque bureau. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Castiel pour le suivre, se retirant au dernier moment pour éclabousser son dos et ses fesses.

Quand Dean se réveilla de sa somnolence, Benny avait disparu, Cas était allongé sur son dos à parsemer son cou de baisers, et ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un costume de rechange. Ils finirent par se redresser, quand ils furent sûrs de la stabilité de leurs jambes, et échangèrent un long baiser, de paresseuses caresses. De longues minutes plus tard, un murmure, alors que l'assistant frottait sa joue parfaitement rasée contre celle plus râpeuse de son patron.

"ça t'a plu?"

"… il vient faire les vitres toutes les semaines, c'est ça?"


End file.
